Teen Tributes
by purple-space-eyes
Summary: When there's trouble you know who to call. District Twelve's guardian angels come in every shape and form. But as the five new superheroes who have sworn their lives to protect the people of the city cope with each other to fight as one under their leader, they must learn to trust each other, which allows their bond to slowly become unbreakable.


**1.**

When he wakes up, it's four thirty-eight in the morning. Peeta rubs his hand roughly over his face as he lets out a groan. What was his brain thinking? He knows he has to be ready at any given moment of the day. Not mentioning that for him and a few others, it's rare they get a full night's worth of rest. So why in the hell would his brain wake him at this hour?

He sees no point in attempting to sleep again, so he rises from the warmth of his muted, orange comforter to sit on the mattress' side with his face in his hands. After sighing, he pulls himself up to sit at the desk to the left him.

On the desk lies an opened sketch book that contains beautifully drawn pictures of all sorts of different animals. He allows the tips of his fingers to graze the shaded stripes of the tiger he has been recently working on. The monochromatic drawing of the wild feline takes up the dual pages and looks practically real. He sighs and picks up the pencil to continue the art he has begun. But only after a few strokes of his pencil, he feels uninspired and throws the pencil down in frustration. Okay, maybe he just needs to start the day.

 _It doesn_ _'_ _t matter that I woke up way too early._ He thinks to himself sarcastically.

Peeta sighs loudly and turns off the light on his desk. He pulls on a random t shirt from his drawers and heads towards the sliding door of his room. Padding quietly out into the hall way, Peeta makes his way to the kitchen intent on finding some quick breakfast. Upon entering the Tribute's Tower's kitchen, Peeta is met with the sight of a cloaked figure sitting alone at the island with a cup of tea clutched between the palms of her small hands. He's not surprised, she's normally up far earlier than the majority of the team practically every day. Peeta's always thought the about the idea of painting her. Her features are so unique much like the others on this superhero team of theirs. Katniss' skin is pale and grey. She has amethyst eyes with hair to match, and a small but lithe frame. The cloak she wears is dark, royal blue that she wears over a black form-fitting suit, with black, combat boots, and a green, crystal belt. The city dubbed her Mockingjay. But she's different and in a good way different mind you. Before he knows it he's starring. Again.

"Yes, Changeling?" She asks in monotonous voice.

Right, she's an empath. Meaning she can sense the emotions of the people she comes in presence of. Like the rest of the Tributes that inhabit the tower, Katniss possesses powers that make her valued member of the team. Along with being an empath, Katniss can use abilities such as psychokinesis, flight, teleportation, and, of course, magic.

Peeta's cheeks tint pink with a little embarrassment, but it's not like you could see it very well since he is, in fact, green. Thankfully, he's not bright, neon green, then he wouldn't even be able to look at himself in the mirror, let alone expect the others to. He likes to think of himself as more of a kind of pale-ish green. But not barf green. No, most certainly not barf green. "It's Peeta and sorry, Kat."

"It's Kat _niss_." She emphasizes without even turning to face him.

And as much as she intrigues him, he can't help but roll his eyes. "Sorry." He mumbles.

Since he's up before Jo, he decides he'll make the team a healthy, tasty, meat-free breakfast that they can all enjoy. Except Jo. Everyone except Jo.

"You're going to make some of that tofu shit aren't you?" Katniss deadpans as she raises an eyebrow.

He cracks a smirk at her but her face remains emotionless. "Yes, and will you want hot chocolate with the 'tofu shit' as you so nicely put it?" He asks while he turns on the stove.

She glares at him.

"I'll just take that as a 'yes'." Peeta smiles as he begins to cook the meal for the Tributes to start the day.

About an hour later, a tall girl with long, pink hair and orange skin, a boy wearing a mask and a cape, and another girl with spikey black hair and a body made of metal (save three fourths of her face) file into the kitchen where the empath and the changeling sit in silence. Well, her in silence while he chatters away as she reads, but secretly listening to his blabber anyway.

The girl who is covered in tech is Johanna 'Jo' Mason. Her father, Beetee Mason, is a biochemical, robotics, and mechanics scientist. When Jo was raging at her father for missing yet another one of her lacrosse matches, on which she managed to attain a scholarship to state, one of his experiments backfired and his darling daughter was caught in the middle of all the commotion. Desperate to save his daughter, Beetee salvaged what he could of her and began to rapidly replace missing body parts with robotic technology. Weeks after the attempt to save her life, Jo woke in her father's lab where tests were being run on her and research was being written and observed. However, along with saving his daughter's life, Beetee also unknowingly turned her into a superhero the world would soon know as Robotica. But around the tower, 'Jo' is preferred over 'Johanna', brings back too many memories of what she lost.

"No!" The cyborg girl cries. "You fixed that shitty tofu stuff!" Jo accuses.

Smugly, Peeta nods his head. "Uh-huh. But just for you I made waffles." He relents as he presents Jo with a plate filled with waffles. "Because I'm your best friend."

Rolling her eyes, Jo sits down at the bar across from the stove and receives her waffles.

"Enjoy." Peeta smirks.

Jo glares at him suspiciously before huffing and beginning to eat. "Yeah, yeah, thanks."

"Peet, you didn't-" Begins the orange skinned alien princess.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah, since Jo here was nice enough to save my sorry ass from the building debris last night, I thought it was only fair I make her breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Jo manages through a mouth full of waffles. "Drink your soymilk and eat your tofu."

Peeta chuckles before handing the other two Tributes their meals. He presents Madge with strawberry cream cheese, stuffed French toast and places a dish of three chicken pea pancakes before Gale.

"Enjoy." Peeta repeats as he starts to feast on the breakfast he made for himself.

"Katniss, didn't Peet make you anything?" Gale asks as he begins to cut the pancakes into threes.

As leader of their rag tag gang of teenage superheroes, Gale is the only member of the team without any powers. Protégé of one of the most notorious and brilliant vigilante detectives on the planet, Gale has taken the identity of Owl to the people of District Twelve, the city the five protect. Not much is known about the past of Gale, only that his name is Gale and he once worked along side one of the greatest vigilantes known to the world.

She nods her head and continues to sip her tea before standing. "I'm going to meditate for a little. Eight thirty for training?" She asks as she exits the room.

"Yes. Eight thirty sharp." Gale confirms.

And with that she's retreated into her room again.

"Sometimes, I wish Katniss wouldn't spend so much time alone in her room." Madge admits in a low tone.

"You know she has to meditate to keep her powers under control, Madge." Gale reasons.

"Besides, our emotions are probably very strong to her senses. I mean five hormonal teenage superheroes living in a 'T' shaped building all alone? She's gotta have some alone time." Jo chimes in. "Hell, sometimes I need some."

Peeta's eyes are trained on the hallways she went down and he sighs. He knows she says she prefers to be alone, but he feels like she really doesn't want to be as alone as she says she does.

He morphs into a falcon as he takes to the air. As a bird, Peeta has always enjoyed the freedom of flight, but with flaming arrows and other dangerous obstacles hurtling towards him in Gale's newest attempt to kill them during training sessions, it's hard to enjoy that freedom.

"Peet, if you're going to become a falcon use its speed to maneuver smoothly through the ambush." Gale advises from the control stations.

"It's just a little harder than it looks, man. You try imagining to do this." Peeta grunts sarcastically through his ear com.

Concentrating on the arrows streaming past him at sixty-five miles an hour, Peeta finally makes it through the ambush to move onto the next thing in the obstacle course.

With guns pointing stun beams as him from each sides of a metal pipe, Peeta morphs into a cobra to easily slither through the firing, red beams. From there, he encounters holographic depictions of enemies in which he fights off and proceeds to the area where more guns are fired his way.

Once finished with the course, Jo reads out his time. "Two thirty-nine."

"Good job, Peet. Keep up the speed." Gale nods. "Madge, your turn."

Taking her place at the beginning point of the obstacle, Madge give Jo a thumbs up which begins the clock count.

Madge's obvious alien appearance makes her as beautiful as she is dangerous. With glowing blue eyes, orange skin, and long pink hair, it's obvious Madge is not of planet earth. She came from a planet called Panem where he evil sister captured her and forced her into slavery. But Madge escaped and found safety on earth not to mention a home as well. Sporting a purple crop top, along with a matching short skirt, and coordinating tall, boots, Madge's Panemian inspired war gear is far different from that of earth. Being an alien, Madge also possesses the ability to fly like Katniss, possesses super human strength, and can shoot fiery beams known as starbolts that can be shot from her eyes or thrown from her hands. The city has come to know her as Venus for her green fire.

With ease, Madge burns through the ambushing arrown by crossing her glowing, fiery hands in front of her to shield herself from the sharp weapons, incinerating them as they pass through the shield of green, glowing fire. She maneuvers easily through the storm of stun beams, takes down the holograms with her super strength and hand-to-hand combat knowledge, and manages to finish in under two and a half minutes.

Just as Jo is stepping down from the control panel to take her turn, a red light and a loud siren rings loudly through his animal enhanced ears. Instinctively, he braces the palms of his hands over his pointy ears. You'd think he's used to it by now after six months.

The five know this means trouble in district twelve and without hesitation, Gale motions for the team to head out. Madge picks him up with ease, and Peeta morphs into a pterodactyl to pick Jo up with his talons, while Katniss covers her purple, braided locks with her blue hood that only allows onlookers to see her eyes.

Once reaching the city, they find Cato and his gang blowing up the streets while Brutus, a large creature covered in crystal who was once human, angrily smashed buildings to bits.

"Alright, everyone. You know the drill." Gale announces as they fly closer. His signal battle cry ignites the fight in the five's minds to engage on the destruction befalling District Twelve. On Madge's release, they hear the famous cry that leaves Gale's lips with a loud yell.

"Tributes Attack!"

* * *

 **AN: So I'm kind of going out on a limb here and doing this Hunger Games AU. I really hope everyone enjoyed it and I'd love to hear feedback. Let me know what you think and if you think it needs help I'm all ears. Now, I really love the Teen Titans, I have been a fan of the show and the comics for years.** **Now, as a big fan of the Teen Titans show and the comics, I love this pair and every time I can just see Katniss as a guarded empath and Peeta as the cheery, outgoing changeling. And yes. I used Beast Boy's other hero name. Suggest some to me and I'll change it if you want. But I do hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned for the chapters to come!** **So I tried to base things solely off of personality. But if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll be happy to read them. And I personally thought the dynamics between Beast Boy and Raven corresponded greatly with Peeta and Katniss. So if you have any questions PM me or leave a review! Thanks!**

 **-Space Eyes**


End file.
